tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Humanistaa/Brudnopis Rachel
UWAGA! ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA LICZNE SPOILERY! CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ! Juliette Niveis MacKenee-Bohaterka opowiadania City Fall.Jedna z gównych oportunistów w nadchodzącym FanFiction autorstwaRachel Octavii Aarone House ''Wygląd: ''Jako człowiek Jules wyglądała jak normalna nastolataka.Średniego wzrostu,dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i ciemno brązowych długich do pasa włosach.Zazwyczaj plotła je w warkocz lub wysoki kucyk.Na twarz zawsze spływały jej kosmki które jakimś cudem zawsze uciekały z kitka. Ma charakterystyczną bliznę na szyi w kształcie księżyca "banana". Główną częścią garderoby Jules były dresowe bluzy w najróżnistych kolorach prócz jaskrawych czy bardzo krzykliwych.W zbyt dużych i rozciągnietych bluzach czuła się najlepiej.Jako że sytuaca finansowa nigdy nie uśmiechała się do rodziny MacKenee ,dziewczyna rzadkokiedy natykała się na markowe ciuchy w szafie. Dolną część zajmowały podarte jensowe spodnie lub starte legginsy.Te utrzymywały się raczej w czarnych lub szarych koloach.Trapki były ulubionymi butami Niv.Wysokie tyl te wycięte,nie ważne jakie ważne że trampki.Air Force były zaraz na drugim miejscu.Zazwyczaj zakladała je zimą gdy temperatura dawała się we znaki. Na lewej ręce zawsze nosiła srebrny zegarek który otrzymała od swojego chrzestnego,senatora MacKenee. ''Jako Kitsune'' Niveis(właśnie tak wtedy zwaca się do niej większość znajomych którzy znają jej sekret) ma 9 ognów.Chodź wydaje się to niemożliwe posiada właśnie wszystkie 9.Jej maść to śnieżna biel.Oczy przybierają złoty kolor.Puszyste futro i dość duża ich obiętość nadają jej dumnego wyglądu.Swoim pojawieniem się w tej postaci wzbudza strach i nazywana jest Yogai. ''Jako mutant'' Jako mutant Niv jest krzyżówką sfojej formy kitsune i człowieka.Wygląda jej człowiek jednak jej uszy sotają zastapione wielkimi lisimi uszami. Z tyłu ciała pojawia się wielki biały puszysty ogon.Kły zmieniają się w lisie kły(przez co nie co przypomina wampira).Z powodu swojej drugiej natury nie ucierpiała na wyglądzie tak bardzo na wyglądzie jak Karai czy inni poddani wpływowi mutagenu. Jej styl znacznie się zmienia. Dres zostaje zastąpiony czarną skórzaną kurtką,jasnofioletowym topek i fioletową hustką,na dłoniach pojawia się biały bandarz ciągnący się aż do końca przed ramienia. Legginsy zostają zastapione jasno zielonymi spodenkami z czarnym paskiem. Na nogach pojawiają się białe do kolan skarpetki a na stopach pojawiają się sznurowane po niżej kolan ciemno jensowe trampki.Oczy pozostają w odcieniu złota. Charakter: Jules od zawsze była pewną siebie i nie ustraszoną buntowniczką wpakowującą się w wiecznie w kłopoty.Jednak dzięki zdolności manipulacji i nieustępliwości zdobyła szacunek ludzi których trzeba było zdobyć jeśli było się z tego gorszego grona Nowojorczyków.Jules ma wrodzony talent do wzbudzania wojen.Potrafi bardzo skutecznie w czybkim czasie opracowywać 1000 wyjść sytuacji bez wyjścia.Jest całkiem dobry strategiem i przywódcą.Nauka i przedmioty ścisłe nie są jej mocną stroną.Woli się spełniać artystycznie dlatego też jej oceny nie są jakieś specjalnie wybitnie.Jules posiada doskonały zmysł obserwacji szybko wyszukuje szukane elementy,składa fakty.Bardzo szybko potrafi stwierdzić czy ktoś kłamie lub jakie odczuwa emocje.Jej nieprzeciętna natura często utrudnia jej życie z zasadami kitsune. Historia: Relacje: April O'Neil Niv nigdy nie darzyło wielką przyjaźnią April.Często trudno było to uznać nawet za przyjaźń. Ruda i Kitsune często ze sobą rywalizowały pod względem umiejętności:Ninjitsu jak i umiejęstności psycho kinetycznych. April często zazdrościła Jules wypraw z żółwiami na niebezpieczne misje podczas gdy ona miała zostawać bezczynnie w kryjówce.To sprawiało że często między nimi dochodziło do sporób jak i nie bijatyk. Mimo tych incydentów potrafią działać wspólnie wtedy gdy trzeba. "Jules jest jak wrzut na tyłku,nie próbój go wyciskać bo wróci i będzie bolał 10 razy mocniej" Greta Dawson Sąsiadka Jules.Jest studentką dziennikartwa. Często udostępniała MacKenee swoje mieszkanie z powodu patologi w domu. Odkąd Greta pojawiła się w życiu Niv,próbuje naprostować niesforną nastolatkę.Pomagała jej w lekcjach i przechowywała ją podczas "mrocznych dni".Kobieta mimo wielu zajęć nauczyła Niv wielu przydatnych rzeczy:robienia prania,gotowania czy szycia.Dawson jest dla Jules jak starsza siostra na której zawsze może polegać.Mimo przemiany Niv w mutanta Greta nadal z radością wita ją w swoim domu. Raphael Ich relacja jest od zawsze trudna jednak jak do tej pory przetrwała wiele prób. Z początku byli wrogami ponieważ Jules miała Rapha za "niedojżałego ignoranta i prostaka".Denerwował go podziw Jules dla przywódczych zdolności Leo jak i jego sztuk walk.Jego zazdrość i wybuchowość nie raz była powodem sprzeczek,szarpanin czy nawet w najdorszych przypadkach szarpanin. Gdy Michaelangelo został porwany przez Kitsune Yacko oboje ruszyli mu na ratunek.Współpraca zbliżła ich do siebie dzięki czemu w późniejszum czasie zostali partnerami w zwiadach,niedługo później przyjaciółmi.Mimo że Raphaela i Juliette łączy wiele wspólnych zainteresowań ci dwoje nie potrafią porozmawiać ze sobą otwarcie o swoich uczuciach. Leonardo Leo i Jules zaprzyjaźnili się niemal natychmiast. Wydawali się być dopasowani. W równym tępie obmyślali strategie i pozycje pozostałych członków zespołu.To właśnie Leonardo uczył Juliette podstaw samoobrony. To on dostrzegł w niej potencjał. Leo uwielbia spędzać czas w towarzystwie Niv.Z jej też powodu często kłóci się z Raphem.Gdy w życiu Rapha pojawiła się Mona Lisa(nie nie ta serialowa,powiedzmy "z pod mojej kredy") za wszelką cenę próbował rozdzielić brata i kitsune jednak próba ta zakończyła się niepowodzeniem.Nawet gdy w ich kanałach pojawiła się Liz-zmutowana jaszczurka(tak Mel wiem że się cieszysz) odrzucił ją dla niespełnionego marzenia o Jules. Donatello Donatello mimo swoich pomysłów na wynalazki niezbyt zaciekawił Jules.Ta zdawała się być znudzona jego uwagami i ciągłymi wykładami.Donny jest spoiwem i łącznikiem między April a Niv.Często to właśnie on rozdziela walcące samice(heheszki).To wałaśnie Donatello wymyślił skrót "Jules".Wyszedł on od "Joule'a-jednostki pracy i energi" bo właśnie za "ową energię" uważa Juliette.Za silną i niezależną kobietę która wie czego chce i ma wszystko w zasięgu rąk.Z tego też powodu często nazywa Rapha "Pantoflem Jules".Niveis żyje w dość dobrych stosunkach z Donatello.Jest jedyną osobą z którą nie miewa sprzeczek. Michaelangelo Mikey jest dla Jules najbardziej irytującą osobą jaką zna. Ciągłe wygłupy i częste psucie różnych rzeczy przez najmłodszego żółwi sprawia że Jules ma ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy.Mimo tej powierzchownej nienawiści lubi czytać jego komiksy i dzielić się z nim pizzą. Mimo iż Michaelangelo bywa nieznośny stara się akceptować go takim jakim jest chodź bywa to niezmiernie trudne. Najmłodszy brat uwielbia bawić się w fryzjera i pleść warkoczyki z długich włosów MacKenee. Hamato Splinter Z początku uznana przez Splintera za złego Yogai który przybył opętać jego synów.Po znokautowaniu młodej kitsune i po wielu godzinach medytacji odkrył prawidziwą naturę przybyłego kitsune.Szybko przeprosił gościa i rozwiązał. Mimo początkowo chłodnych relacji Splinter i Jules złapali wspólny język.Mistrz splinter stał się na młodej Juliette kimś w rodzaju terapeuty.Został jej Sensei'em i tak jak April rozpoczął wraz z kitsune naukę Ninjitsu.Dzięki medytacją udało się skontaktować z prawdziwym kitsune który zamieszkuje ciało Juliette ''Rae. ''Po śmierci Splintera przyrzekła osobistą zemstę na Shredderze i Kitsune Yako. Rin Tsuki Kitsune Yako próbójąca przekonać Jules osłuszności jej sprawy.Przez pewien czas Juliette była zaascynowana dkryciem kolejnego Kitsune w mieście.Często wymykała się aby uczyć się od Rin.Tsuki wykorzytała niewiedzę i zaufanie Niveis wykorzystując ją jako jedną z sił Shreddera. Jules szybko jednak przejżała na oczy i odkryła spisek Yako.Bardzo szybko pokonała wrogiego kitsune swoją kulą hoshi no tama odstraszając 3 ogonowego lisa. Casey Jones Casey przez długi długi czas był tylko i wyłącznie utrapieniem dla Juliette.Casy non stop spędzał czas z Raphaelem co ją paskudnie denerwowało.Przez dość długi okres czasu Jones uznawał dokuczanie i uprzykrzanie życia młodej kitsune jako hobby.Trwało to do momentu aż pewnego dnia Jules obudziła sie z wrzaskiem i wygolonym w jednym miejscu ogonem.Wtedy Raphael wstawił się za MacKeene i sam zemścił się na chłopaku goląd mu w nocy ścieżkę między bujnymi czarnymi włosami.Od tego czasu Casey ma się na baczności a Jules do tej pory wspomina jego "rowek" Senator MacKenee Wuj oraz ojciec chrzestny Juliette,brat jej ojca.Senator to dość bogaty i dobrze ustawiony człowiek.Uwielbia Jules a sam nie mam dzieci.Po usłyszeniu jakie waruni panuja w domu MacKeene'ch chciał zostać ojcem zastępczym dla Jules jednak sąd rodzinny się na to nie zgodził.Mimo to często dzwoni i stara się opiekować dziewczyną najlepiej jak może. Senatorowa MacKenee Nie przepada za Jules.Uważa że dzieci z patologicznych rodzin nie można naprostować i już dawno skreśliła młodą dziewczynę.Wścieka się gdy mąż zabiera do nich dziewczynę na wakacje lub przerwy świąteczne.To za jej pośrednictem nie zostali rodzicami zastępczymi Juliette.Jest bardzo arogancką i pyszną kobietę. Elizabeth Gordon Zmutowana jaszczurka.Bardzo bliska przyjaciółka leonarda od dawna starająca się o jego względy.Nie przepadała za Jules do momentu kiedy kitsune otwarcie powiedziała że nie jest zainteresowana najstarszym żółwiem.Dzięki Liz również Raphael zdobył się na wyznanie Jules tego co siedzi mu w środku.Liz zdaje się grać na 2 fronty.Z jednej strony pociesza Leo z drugiej stara się oddalić go od Jules.Od dawna z dennym skutkiem.Mimo to Liz i Niv dogadują się całkiem dobrze i rzadko kiedy miewają spory. Mona Lisa Rea Ciekawostki: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach